Sin Like an Angel
by YourAngelRukia
Summary: After a few years of preparing and practicing, and working hard in the Love Me section, Kyoko is ready to accept another music video shoot job offered by Director Asami but she didn't expect that it would be for Sho's song "Prisoner" Will sparks fly or will it only be war. Based on Skip Beat but given a slightly different plot
1. Chapter 1

**Sin Like an Angel**

**Chapter 1**

"Sho, how many times do you plan on watching that commercial?" asked a beautiful brunette woman with fairly large breasts.

"I can't put my finger on it but there's just something about that girl that just seems very familiar."

"You don't think its that girl you left, do you?"

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out very soon" he said laughing maniacally in his head as he remembered how a certain young woman swore to get revenge on him two years ago.

...~^.^~...

"Ah, there you are Ms. Mogami. Mr. Sawara wants to see you in his office." said a secretary while she was rushing with a stack of papers to another office.

"Ah, okay thank you." Said girl called to the rushing secretary and started to make her way to Mr. Sawara's office.

As she started walking down the hall her cell phone rang. This number… its Ren she thought as she looked at the caller id. "Ah, Hello?" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Mogami, you seem really happy today. How are you?" Ren Tsuruga said from the other line.

"I'm good Mr. Tsuruga." She said as she looked around wondering how he could see her until she looked up by a ledge on the upper floor and saw him smiling while standing next to his manager.

As soon as Ren made his way downstairs he stood in front of Kyoko with a smile that made all the other girls around him want to faint from his charm.

"I almost forgot to give you this before I head out to my next movie shoot today." He said handing her a little heart shaped pad. "I heard from Mr. Sawara that you were in the Love Me section." Ren said with his manager standing beside him smiling.

When he said this Kyoko wanted to cry until she figured he didn't know that she was Bo from that tv show.

"Oh and thank you for taking care of Ren when I was gone Ms. Mogami." Said Mr. Yashiro.

"Oh it was no problem after all it was my job to be there for Ren when you weren't there." Kyoko said with an energetic voice and smile.

"Ah okay…" Yashiro said with an expression of gratitude while smiling a little.

"Here you go Ms. Mogami." Ren said as he handed her the point card.

Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed Ren handing her the point card with a 100pts and was really overjoyed until she notice a -10pts stamp on the side and a little note saying he didn't have a 90pts stamp.

Looking at the card Kyoko's smile dropped and she looked up at Ren and noticed that smile he did when he was irritated but wanted to keep his manners.

Noticing this Kyoko stayed quiet until Ren started walking away with Mr. Yashiro looking at the card with shock.

"I'm sorry I have to get going now. Have a good day Ms. Mogami." Ren said waving as he continued to walk as his manager tried to keep up "Bye Ms. Mogami!" Mr. Yashiro said as he finally reached Ren.

…~^.^~…

"You wanted to see me Mr. Sawara?" Kyoko said walking up to his desk with a curious look on her face.

"Ah yes. There's a role someone wants you to do for a music video." Sawara told her as he watched her expression get brighter but continued.

"It's an offer from Director Asami from Queen Record for you to cast in Sho Fuwa's music video." Sawara said in a casual manner.

No sooner had the words left his mouth did he start to regret saying them seeing the scary demonic expression on Kyoko's face.

Even though Kyoko was thinking of different ways to kill Sho right now she accepted the offer "Yes! This will be the best revenge! Beating him at his own game!" she cheered mentally as her demons cheered and flew around her making the atmosphere feel irregularly cold to the other people around.

"I accept!" she shouted a little bit too fired up for her revenge on Sho.

"Ah….okay. I'll contact them and let them know right now." Sawara said picking up the phone and shivering a bit before he regained his nerves.

After a few minutes Sawara gave Kyoko a thumbs up letting her know it's a go. Kyoko smiled and nodded her head as hung up.

"It's all set. Good luck." Sawara said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Sawara." Kyoko said and started walking towards the door to go get ready.

…~^.^~…

"Yes! After a full year of preparing and hard work I finally get to have my revenge! She thought enthusiastically as she walked up to the reception desk in the main lobby of Queen Record while catching the eyes of a few young men without noticing.

"Excuse me; I'm here to see Mr. Asami." Kyoko said to the secretaries behind the desk who smiled at her.

"Ah yes. You must be Kyoko. They're expecting you in the last conference room upstairs down the hall to the left. " One of the secretaries said.

"Ok, thank you." Kyoko said as she walked to the stairs and started her way towards her destination.

"Wow she's really pretty." One secretary said to the other.

"Yeah…I feel jealous."

"Same here."

…~^.^~…

**Half an hour later…**

"Hmm….where are they? This is the room they told me to be in." Kyoko said to herself a she looked around a bit longer and decided to get up and go check but decided against it.

"I'll just wait a little longer…" she said to herself.

…~^.^~…

**In a different room…**

"I wonder where she is? Sho can you do me a favor and go find her please?" A beautiful fair skinned brunette with glasses asked.

"Sho please don't leave me!" shouted a little girl while her manager calmed her down.

"I'll be back soon." he said with a charming smile as he got up and walked out of the room happy to escape that little girl.

…~^.^~…

**Back in the other room…**

"Ugh…this is annoying I'll just go check again." She said getting up and walking over to the door and reaching for the knob only to have it open up before her.

Shock crossed her as well as the person before her. In that moment it registered in her brain. It's Sho…then a split second later she put on a really charming smile.

Sho was definitely shocked. "This couldn't be Kyoko…" he said mentally as he looked at her from top to bottom.

As he looked at her his mind made an entire list of what he saw. A beautiful flawless face with sparkling topaz eyes. Her hair was bright orange and reached down her back. Perfect supple C cup breasts in a cute little blue tank top. A waist with perfect hips and curves covered by her tank top and black tight jeans. And legs that looked like they belonged on a swim suit model even though they were hidden by the jeans and black flats that had images of blue chibi kitty heads.

"That's definitely not Kyoko! It couldn't be!" He yelled in his head as he stared at her.

Forcing herself to keep smiling and be charming she simply said to him as she held out her hand "You must be Sho. Hello, my name is Kyoko."

Sho returned to reality at the mention of her name and focused on her. "It's nice to meet you Kyoko." He said shaking her hand.

Kyoko cringed inwardly as she forced herself to stay charming and not attack him or gag at the touch of his hand on hers.

Coming back from her thoughts she finally heard him say "Ah…sorry to keep you waiting. They brought you to the wrong conference room." He said as they walked down the hall to the next room.

Just as they were about to turn down another hall they were stopped by a woman. "Ah there you are Kyoko. I'm Haruki Asami the director Sho's music video.

Hearing this Kyoko was immediately shocked and apologized. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were a man because of your name."

Haruki laughed and said "There's no need to apologize. It happens to me a lot. So shall we get going?"

As Kyoko looked at her she had to fight back a gawk. Director Asami had fair skin, long brunette hair, D cup breasts, and long sexy legs. But before she could say anything Sho already started walking towards her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and tried to kiss her as they started walking. Kyoko wasn't surprised and it almost made her laugh when Director Asami refused to kiss him as they walked to the conference room while she followed behind.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin Like an Angel**

**Chapter 2**

When they finally reached the conference room, Kyoko caught sight of a little girl who didn't seem too pleased that Sho was standing so close behind her.

Ignoring her obvious attitude problem they all entered the room and started heading to the chairs that were there. Sho went and sat next to where Kyoko was going to sit but just as Kyoko was about to sit the little girl came and pushed her over to the next seat and sat next to Sho then stuck her tongue out at her.

Kyoko looked at the little girl then just sat and looked at the manager who was smiling at her. "Now that we're all here, the video that we're shooting for Sho's song is going to be about a devil that fell in love with angel. However, they're slowly dying because they weaken each other and the other angel, in order to save the angel that's dying kills the devil but becomes a devil after." Director Asami explained to them.

Hearing the story made Kyoko feel excited. "Kyoko, you're going to play the angel who kills the devil." Asami said.

"Yay! Sho and I are going to be lovers!" Mimori said feeling very happy and excited.

"Now that we have that out of the way, it's time for lunch." Asami said as some people brought lunches for them to eat.

"Aww Milky where's my lunch?" Sho asked pouting until Mimori said "I made you lunch today, remember Sho?" she said smiling and taking out a bento box.

As Kyoko watched Mimori smile and giggle as Sho opened the bento, she couldn't help but to remember how she used to be like that until she found out Sho was just using her and broke her heart.

When Sho put a mini omelet in his mouth he froze instantly as his face turned grim with disgust and just as he started looking around for a garbage can to spit it out in he noticed a little salt packet that skated across the table really quickly so that nobody else notice he looked up to see Kyoko with a serious face as if she was saying 'Don't you dare do it.' and was surprised but took the salt packet.

Kyoko sight with content even though she just blew her cover but it didn't matter. She couldn't let him hurt that girl's feeling because she knew Sho hated sweet eggs and that girl put too much heart and soul into making that lunch for him to be disappointed like that.

…~^.^~…

Now Sho was definitely sure it was Kyoko after what happened at lunch today he thought as the make-up girls fixed his costume. "I knew it was her….but the last time I saw her she was as flat as a board but now she's…" his thoughts were interrupted as the ladies told him they were done.

Just as he was about to continue his thought he saw a perfume bottle shaped like a swan that made him remember a short memory from when they used to live together.

"_Hey Kyoko what are you looking at?" Sho asked curious as to what had Kyoko so trance fixed in the window._

"_Huh? Oh nothing." She said nervously as he looked pass her to the window where he saw a little swan shaped bottle perfume with a gold head sitting on display._

"_Do you want it?" Sho asked with a charming smile as he watched Kyoko blush a little._

"_No, I was just looking that's all. Well we better get going." She said as she pulled him while smiling and laughing._

_Her reaction made him smile too and now he knew what to get her for a present on Christmas for being there and helping him._

Coming back to reality he picked up the perfume bottle and began walking to where the girls were getting their make-up done. "He he he this will definitely get her attention and make her expose herself." He said to himself.

…~^.^~…

"Ms. Mogami, I'll be right with you as soon as I finish putting Mimori's make-up on." Said the make-up lady.

"Okay." Kyoko said getting even more excited about wearing cosmetics and perfume until they all heard the door open and looked up to see Sho in the doorway looking like a sexy dark prince with long silver hair and red eyes.

As Kyoko looked at him she was speechless but Mimori was already all over him. "Wow, Sho looks really cool and hot!" she said jumping only to be held at a distance by him as he said "Down Pochiri…" until he noticed Kyoko standing near the wall ignoring the scene.

Just as Sho saw Kyoko looking he reached into his pocket and took out the swan shaped bottle of perfume and started talking in a clueless innocent voice "That reminds me. I found this oddly shaped bottle of perfume. Hmm….What was it called again? Oh yeah…it was…" Just then Kyoko was staring at the bottle transfixed as she said the name she gave it at the same time as Sho "Odette"

"Huh? Isn't it called Royal Snow?" Mimori said until she noticed the shocked look on Kyoko's face while she looked at Sho.

"Hehe got you!" Sho said mentally as he watched Kyoko.

Kyoko turned away quickly but it was too late. "What are you looking at?" Sho said as if taunting her.

"Nothing, I'm just looking around." Kyoko spat at him as if nothing just happened as she backed up when she notice him getting closer.

"But you were just looking at me. I saw you and besides I thought you were into this kind of fairytale thing." He said as he came closer and she backed up more and pretty much backed up against the wall.

"Hehehe I don't know what you're talking about Fuwachi." She said as he came really close to her.

Now he had her against the wall and was practically whispering in her ear in a seductively sexy way. "Fuwachi? Why don't you just call me Sho like you always used to in that admiring sexy innocent voice you always did back then, Kyoko? Come on."

Now Kyoko knew he was playing with her but just as he was about to lick her ear, Mimori pushed Kyoko from Sho and made her fall on the floor and began yelling in pure jealousy and anger. "STOP FLIRTING WITH HER IN FRONT OF ME SHOOO!" then as she continued her tantrum she hit his chest with a flurry of weak punches that he barely felt before he grabbed her wrists and started holding her back.

…^.^…

"That was the girl you left two years ago wasn't it Sho?" His manager Shoko asked him.

"Yeah. That's definitely Kyoko." He said almost absent-mindedly lost in his thoughts until Mimori came up to him and got his attention.

"What's your relationship with that girl? How do you know her!" she demanded only to be charmed by his reply "Ah, Pochiri you're looking good."

The moment he said that, her face lit up "Really?"

"Yeah, its totally my style he said looking at her breasts.

"Yay!...but seriously how do you know her?"

Already back to reality he just simply said "Relationship? That's a good question. And to put it simply….she my enemy."

Mimori's face was full of shock after he said that but before she could say anything she heard whispering and footsteps behind her and turned to see Kyoko in costume and make-up getting all of the cast's attention instantly even Sho and Ms. Aki his manager including Director Asami.

When Kyoko stopped right in front of him the only thing Sho could say was "Are you really Kyoko?" stunned by her beauty that was enhance even more by the make-up.

The only response he had gotten from Kyoko was a smile and then a swift force filled kick to the shin. "That hurt" Sho said while his face was contorted with pain then Kyoko grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Did it now? But it's nothing compared to the pain I felt when you broke my heart." She stated as she pointed to her chest where her heart was with her free hand as she talked to him with a sadistically evil face.

And at that moment Sho started remembering the things Kyoko used to say to him to keep him in a good mood.

"_I don't need anything at all."_

"_As long as I have you, Sho, I'll be just fine."_

"You hit me, Kyoko?" he said with surprise.

"What? You thought I'd never kick you?" she said but continued "But that was the old me, the one whose world revolved around you. But I have news for you Sho. That poor innocent girl you crushed is nowhere to be found anymore."

Releasing him and walking away she turned to him with that same look on her face "I'm going to make you wish that you were dead."

As Kyoko began walking away again towards the set, Director Asami broke the tension filled silence in the place by saying "Okay everybody, it's time to start. Take your places and remember there is no dialogue but you have to express it through expression." She said getting everybody's attention.

…^.^…

As Sho sat there watching the shoot from his chair he couldn't help but keep his gaze on Kyoko as she danced and smiled around Mimori tossing flowers in the air portraying the role of an angel she was given with a graceful elegance that almost made him breathless as the song played in his head.

_It's not just my eyes that you stole._

_I was overwhelmed by this unadulterated danger._

_It's become nothing but time and my heart._

_You penetrate the darkness that surrounds me._

_I'm a prisoner in paradise._

_A thorn that cannot be removed._

"AH! Damn it! Why am I watching her! And why are my lyrics playing in the background!" he screamed in his head as he shook it vigorously to free his mind of her. Getting a grip on himself he noticed the director looking at Kyoko.

"Sho? Do you know that girl from somewhere?" Director Asami asked still thinking about how impossible it was to see an angel become a devil the way Kyoko did earlier with Sho.

"Yeah, we are childhood friends…or at least we used to be. I don't know what she's turned into but now she has become as cruel as the devil." He said almost distantly. "And yet she's so…"

"I can't believe it. I never thought she'd turned out to be so beautiful. Sho must be shocked out of his mind." His manager said mentally staring at her too.

However before the director could ask what happened Sho had gotten up and walked over to Kyoko. "What is going on here?" he asked her as he noticed the bothered almost annoyed look on her face.

"Do something about her." She said gesturing over at Mimori who was crying and whimpering "I'm trying my hardest but I can't work with her. I just hate her!"

Walking over to Mimori, Sho put a charming smile on and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders "Walk with me." he said to her and then led her to a couple of chairs where they both sat alone.

"Why won't you work with Kyoko?" he asked her nicely as Kyoko's words still plagued his mind "Listen Sho we have an unfortunate connection so go kiss her and make her feel better so we can continue the shoot you stupid playboy!"

After she wiped her eyes and looked at him she simply said to him still whimpering "What exactly is she to you?"

The smiled fading from his face was replaced with a scowl as he thought about her "She's just some girl named Kyoko Mogami who I don't even know. And besides I told you already she's my enemy."

"But you were staring at her the entire shoot." Mimori said looking at him sadly.

"I wasn't staring at her because I was interested or anything like that. She just looked so outrageously pissed off, I was like a deer in headlights!" he said defensively.

"I've heard that before." She said with a droll stare.

"Well either way it's ridiculous. Plus I know everything about her ever since we were kids! So why would I stare at her now?"

"You just told me she was some chick you didn't know a few minutes ago…" she said with the same expression as before.

Exasperated by everything he told her to only have it thrown back in his face with another thing that he said he was about to defend himself again until Mimori said "Either way you're playing a character who is in love with me, so you have to look at me!"

As she finished her sentence she started walking back to the set to continue the scene leaving Sho annoyed and dumbfounded.

…^.^…

"Finally all the scenes involving Kyoko, Mimori and Sho are done leaving only the last scene which is the scene where the angel kills the devil is left. We will continue the shooting tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work today everybody and please be prepared tomorrow." Director Asami announced to everyone before they started leaving.

"Ah Kyoko may I speak to you alone for a minute?" Director Asami said as she noticed the young woman coming out of the make-up room.

"Okay" Kyoko said following Director Asami to a little table with chairs. "Is there anything wrong?" Kyoko asked felling a little worried.

"No, nothing is wrong. In fact I just wanted to tell you that you did very well today." Asami said smiling kindly at the younger woman.

"T-Thank you, Ms. Asami." Kyoko sputtered a little surprised by what Asami said.

"Oh and I almost forget to tell you earlier. As thanks for coming to work with us we've booked a room for you at a luxury hotel." Asami said still smiling.

"What? Oh umm…that's too much…I'm ok with going home." Kyoko said humbly even though she couldn't hide her surprise.

"No no, it's fine Kyoko besides all the expenses are covered for tonight and tomorrow night. It's my treat and also a thank you for putting up with Sho and Mimori today." She laughed lightly.

Hearing this Kyoko smiled and laughed with her on that comment. "Thank you Ms. Asami."

"Well you better get going. By the way the name of the hotel is Asaki Suites." Asami said smiling at Kyoko.

"O-Ok thanks again!" she said running off to her bike to go home pack some of her clothes and go to the hotel.

When Asami was getting her purse she noticed a little note from Shoko, Sho's manager, saying she'll meet her at the party after she's done helping Sho check into the Asaki Suites. "Oh dear…." She said to herself a little worried for Kyoko if she bumps into Sho while they're in the hotel.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if theres anything I need to fix please let me know and I'll do my best to improve. :3


End file.
